That's the Way (I Like It)
"That's the Way (I Like It)" by KC and the Sunshine Band is featured on Just Dance, Just Dance 3 as a DLC, ''Just Dance Now'''' and Just Dance Unlimited.'' Dancer The dancer look like a disco dancer. He wears orange afro, orange disco suit and red shoes, basically 70's clothes. Remake He has a different color palette in Just Dance Now, his hair is brown and his suit is brown and golden. . Thatstheway coach 1@2x.png|Original Thatsthewaycoach.png|Remake Background 'Just Dance' The background is mostly green, with a wavy light green, dark green, and white line. There big whit stars on each side and small spinning stars on each side. There is also a spinning light that shines in a circle. 'Just Dance 3' The background is updated, with bigger spinning stars floating either up and down or side to side. The lines now shine too. There are also two green bumps on each side. 'Just Dance Now' The now mostly red and orange background, has been entirely redone. There is a big red, purple, and orange wave that goes up and down. There is also now a purple and blue center, with orange and red "rays" spinning around it. There are also red and white stars on each side. Behind everything is a flashing purple background. Gold Moves There are 5 Gold Moves 'in the routine from ''Just Dance 3 onwards, all of which are the same''.'' '''All (JD3): Raise your arms in a flex position and throw them down. All (NOW): Raise your arms in a flex position. thatsthewaygmsjd3.png|All Gold Moves (JD3) That's The Way Gold Move.png|All Gold Moves TTW GM.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Appearances in Mashups That's the Way (I Like It) appears in the following Mashups: * ''Ain't No Mountain High Enough'' (Funky) * Fancy '(Retro Men)' * ''Love You Like A Love Song'' * ''Mas Que Nada'' * ''What Makes You Beautiful'' Captions That's the Way (I Like It) ''appears in Puppet Master Modes in ''Just Dance 4. Here are the captions attributed to his dance moves: * Flower Planter * Flower Power * Groovy * Hair Do Trivia * The background is the most animated in'' Just Dance.'' * This is the second song (after'' Step By Step) which originated from Just Dance'' to appear on'' Just Dance Now.'' * The files for this song have been found in the Just Dance: Greatest Hits ISO. * In the Just Dance Now remake, the coach was intended to appear with a different colour scheme (dark fuchsia and light blue instead of golden and brown). The background was also in a lighter shade. Gallery Tex1_256x256_b29bc9bb1533d2b8_14.png|That's The Way (I Like It) Thatstheway thumb@2x.jpg|That's The Way (I Like It) (JD3/GH Files) that's the way i like it jdn.jpg|That's The Way (I Like It) (Remake) Thatstheway thumsb@2x.jpg|That's The Way (I Like It) (Beta Just Dance Now remake) ThatsTheWayMenu.png pictos-thatstheway.png|Pictograms Thatsthewayilikeit.jpg Thatstheway cover@2x-1-.jpg|Beta JDNOW cover Thatstheway coach 1@2x-1-.png|Beta coach 435.png|Just Dance 2016 avatar Videos File:That's the Way (I Like It).C & THE SUNSHINE BAND - That's the way I like it (1975) File:Just Dance - That's the Way (I Like It) File:Just Dance 3 That's the Way I Like It, KC and the Sunshine Band (Solo)-(DLC) 5* File:That's The Way (I Like It) - Just Dance Now (720p HD) That's The Way (I Like It) - KC & The Sunshine Band - Just Dance Unlimited ru:That's the Way (I Like It) Category:Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance (video game) Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Just Dance 3 DLC's Category:Hard Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Medium Songs Category:Disco Songs Category:70's Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Songs without Mash Up Category:Recycled DLCs Category:Demo DLC Category:Pop Songs Category:Improved graphics in later games Category:Downgrade Category:Songs with remakes in Just Dance Now Category:Remade Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Jérémy Paquet Category:DLC's Category:Beta Elements Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016